


One Night

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: College, Fluff, Human Kaneki, M/M, Pre-Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope we can stay together like this forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to Unravel (the Acoustic version) but idk if it really matches this short story thing...  
> But anyway, this is before Kaneki's a Ghoul and. So I imagine that Hide and Kaneki would have these movie nights in Kaneki's apartment as really close friends and sorry if it's poorly written, I just can't properly explain anything between these two.

   Slowly, my eyes start to open. After blinking a few times, my vision starts to focus and I look around to see Hide laying down next to me asleep. His breathing is steady and shallow, almost like he's dead. He lightly snores then pulls the pillow he's hugging closer to him making me quietly laugh at how silly looking his actions are.

   Then I turn to face the TV front of us, that's the only thing providing light in the apartment. It's also still playing a movie but I don't know which one it is.

   Hide must have kept watching movies until he fell asleep too, I think while deciding to clean up.

   I force myself to stand, stretch my arms and then assess the dark apartment.

   "So messy," I whisper under my breath while bending down to pick up as many snack wrappers and bags as possible. Once my arms are full, I walk over to the kitchen to put them in the garbage can then I turn on the light. The light also illuminates the living room enough so I can see where everything is, but not enough to bother Hide.

   Quickly and silently, I clean the living the room of all the snack wrappers/bags, soda cans, and whatever else littered the floor and table. After that, I turn off the TV and take out the movie DVD to put it back in its case. Then I gather all of Hide's stuff and neatly put it on the table near him.

   "Hmmm...so...cold..." he softly mumbles in his sleep.

   I walk to my room to grab the big blanket and a few pillows off my bed. When I get back to the living room, I spread the half of the blanket over Hide's body then gently lift up his head to put a pillow under it. A small smile appears on his face once his head settles down on the pillow. His hair brushes against my hands causing me to I feel how soft it is. The tips of his hair lightly tickle my hands as he turns to face the other direction and I lightly laugh again.

   My body starts to feel tired, my eyes start to close involuntarily and I want to just lay down.

   I keep the light in the kitchen on so it isn't completely dark in the room then I lay down next to Hide. Since the blanket is big, I pull half of it over my body and rest my head down on a pillow.

   Hide's close enough so I can hear his soft breathing. "...pocky..." he mumbles in his sleep again. His sleep talking makes me smile and somehow, it reminds me of earlier tonight.

 

   Once Hide arrived at my apartment for a movie night, he instantly dragged us to the nearest food store to buy snacks.

   He pulled the shopping cart along while he quickly went from aisle to aisle trying to get as much food as possible before the store closed. I had to half-run and tightly hold the cart just to keep up with him. In the end, I was out of breath and my body felt sore when we walked back to my apartment.

   "Now we can properly watch the movies," Hide cheerfully remarked as the late autumn wind blew past us. "We shouldn't have bought all this food," I told him in a regretful voice while looking around for anything suspicious.

   "It's late at night... What if we get robbed? Or worse? What if a ghoul attacked us?"

   Hide laughed at my worries. "Then I'll protect you!" He confidently said but it just made me sigh. "Hey, don't be like that Kaneki. I can really fight a ghoul!"

   "How will you fight one? They're stronger," I reminded him. For a minute, he didn't speak but then he looked up at the sky and opened his mouth.

   "The ghoul wouldn't want to attack us because we stink! Since I ran around campus today I sweated a lot and since you were near me all day you stink like me!"

   His eyes shined brightly and complimented the fearless expression on his face. He turned his head to face to smiled at me. "Smile Kaneki! Winter's almost here so your birthday is soon."

   I smiled back at him and we both laughed.

   "This year, I hope it snows so it'll be a white Christmas," he said. "If it snows then that means the cherry blossoms might bloom later than usual," I informed him. Hide lightly huffed and pouted for a second before he grinned.

   "It doesn't matter. We can still go see the sakura trees together in the spring, no matter how late they bloom."

 

Something touches my leg and snaps me out of my thoughts. I lift up the blanket to see Hide's foot touching it. "Heh," I muffle my laughter then stifle a yawn. My eyes slowly start to close and I smile at his sleeping face.

   No matter what, Hide's always there for me ever since we were kids. He's the only person who hasn't left me yet and he's the only person I'm afraid to lose. I can't even begin to think about a life without him. Even if it's cheesy and cliché, I treasure everything about our friendship.

   "Goodnight," I whisper to him despite the fact he's already sleeping. Then I turn around to face the other way. A warm feeling spreads throughout my body as a fleeting thought crosses my mind before I sleep.

_    I hope we can stay together like this forever... _


End file.
